


Lunar Love On The Beach

by derplolplayer



Series: Lunar Love [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Beach Sex, Butt Slapping, Cunnilingus, Day At The Beach, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Unofficial Sequel, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derplolplayer/pseuds/derplolplayer
Summary: During a trip to the beach with friends, Diana feels the "heat" getting to her, and the person who can fix that is also the cause of it. Whatever will Diana do?





	Lunar Love On The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> A long overdue sequel for my favourite yuri couple :^)

Diana couldn't remember the last time she'd been so relaxed and felt _so_ good. The Scorn of The Moon resided under a parasol umbrella in a grey bathing suit, sunglasses laying on the edge of her nose with a drink next to her. The sun was shining and complimented the bright sand on the never-ending beach perfectly. Diana wasn't a huge fan of the sun, but she enjoyed it from time to time.

Of course, that tended to differ with a certain someone.

The Lunari's attention shifted to where she heard a yelp of playfulness. Diana's next action was to smile warmly and admirably when seeing her friend Pantheon acting as leverage for Leona as he held her legs firmly in place. The Radiant Dawn was wearing a one-piece purple swimsuit with the top-half a yellow bikini. Diana would find Leona attractive no matter what clothing she wore, but the Radiant Dawn in her pool party outfit would always make Diana feel warm.

The only reason she wasn't in Pantheon's place was that she wasn't sure if she could contain herself. Just the mere thought of having those strong, athletic thighs on her drove Diana mad. Hell, she'd probably be in Pantheon's place if this wasn't a public area. The beach wasn't crowded but that didn't make a difference to Diana.

She heard Leona yelp with joy as she was pushed back farther, almost falling off Pantheon if he didn't keep a grip on her legs. Diana looked at her lovers' opponents, being James and Evelynn with the succubus atop her hubby in a black bikini. The Lunari's stomach became mixed when seeing him as she remembered how he'd quickly deciphered what she and Leona had done in the elevator a few days ago. Alas, Diana would by lying to herself if she said she wouldn't do it again.

"Evelynn you're cheating!" Leona shouted joyfully.

"It's not my fault my hubby's stronger than yours!" Evelynn sneered back, earning a laugh from Pantheon and Leona. Diana felt a small spark of jealousy at the woman's words but knew she was kidding.

The Radiant Dawn grunted as she mustered her strength, throwing herself upward to wrestle with Evelynn again as James and Pantheon cheered for the person sitting on their shoulders. Diana's interest keened in this silly game and she leaned forward with anticipation on who would win. Evelynn and Leona were neck-in-neck, grunting and trying to push the other one off.

Then, Diana saw the succubus pull another dirty trick, and she raised her hand up before firmly placing it against the plump, soft surface of Leona's butt.

While she was a fair distance away, Diana was absolutely no stranger to seeing Leona's butt getting hit, albeit 99.99% of the time it was from her own hand.

She could see the round flesh jiggling from Evelynn's naughty move, and Leona yelped in surprised before she felt herself get pushed off. A splash happened as Pantheon and Leona fell into the water, signaling their loss in this game as Evelynn whooped and cheered at her victory. James wasn't oblivious to her dirty trick and he dropped her into the water. Evelynn quickly came back up splashing her lover with a laugh. She was quickly splashed back in return, and moments later Leona splashed her with Pantheon as well. Evelynn shrieked and squealed as she was ganged up on before it turned into a free-for-all. Diana smiled at their childish game, keeping her attention mostly on Leona as seeing her buttocks jiggle had ignited a small fire.

The more Diana watched, the more she couldn't stop undressing Leona with her eyes. Not that it wasn't an unusual thing for her. Diana had seen Leona nude several times, but she couldn't let herself sink into a state of euphoria in public. Her mind screamed to stop, but her heart had a lot more power. The way Leona's ample chest bounced as she kept splashing everyone mixed with the bombardment of water particles on her smooth skin and beautiful face with that sexy smile left Diana's interiors hot.

And it soon went down further, leaving a minor spot on her bikini bottoms.

"Enjoying the view?" A beautiful voice chimed.

Diana yelped as she almost jumped out of her seat, turning her gaze right to see a pale, purpled haired beauty looking at her. Morgana's plump lips were a smirk as she leaned her weight to the left, her sinfully curvaceous hips standing out with her two-piece swimsuit. The Fallen Angel's body was one to die for and Diana would be lying if she didn't find Morgana attractive, but her heart belonged to Leona and well… Morgana was in a relationship with Pantheon.

"Hello? Earth to Diana?" Morgana asked jokingly. "Or are you so turned on by Leona being splashed that you can't take your eyes off my lovely body?"

The Lunari blinked and stared up at Morgana. Diana soon glowered and scoffed, correctly positioning herself on the chair as Morgana turned to the water, smiling like Diana did before at the four people.

"Your silence makes the question answer itself darling." Morgana said.

"Why don't you do me a favor and leave please?" Diana asked.

"Why?" Morgana replied. "Does my large round ass look good enough to eat? Do you just want to feast on it like Leonas?"

Diana rolled her eyes. "No. Now please leave."

Morgana snickered in response. She sat down adjacent to Diana, aimlessly looking at the shining water. The Fallen Angel turned her head to Diana.

"Is it difficult trying to remain so pure in public?" She asked unabashedly.

Diana's cheeks burned up like they'd been sunburnt. She huffed at the angel who smiled mischievously. The Lunari knew Morgana was egging her for a response and yet she took the bait.

"What're you talking about?!" Diana exclaimed.

Morgana snorted. "Don't play dumb Diana. You really think those sunglasses hide your dirty eyes? You're clearly ogling at Leona."

Diana actually glowered mildly. The sentence sounded like she was being shamed for ogling someone who she'd left hickeys on more than once. "So what if I am? It's not like everyone knows we're in a relationship."

"That's not the point darling." Morgana replied. "The point is that you choose to ogle her with those lovely eyes, get aroused, and then shame yourself for doing such a thing."

The Lunari growled yet again. Morgana crossed her arms.

"Tell me, when will you two do it again?" Morgana asked. "And I'm talking about somewhere more public and not cramped like that elevator."

A sputtering was heard as Diana spat out her drink, coughing loudly from the words Morgana had said.

She knew that Leona and Diana had banged in the elevator?!

"**James."**Diana growled.

"Oh calm down." Morgana said. "He said nothing about it. I mean he's with Evelynn; she's literally a lust demon."

Diana's anger was still evident, but it lessened as she flopped back in her chair and sighed. Morgana glanced back at the water, seeing the four figures walking out of it with friendly banter sounding. She admired the shapely hips of Leona before putting more focus on Pantheon's upper body. The Fallen Angel herself started to feel a little arousal, and that sparked a thought for her.

"I don't suppose you'd be curious to figure out how I knew that?" She asked, her question holding some curiosity for Diana. The Lunari looked at Morgana who smiled. "Well during a very, _very_ slow work day at the bakery, Pantheon and myself found ourselves feeling a little… warm."

Diana's brow quirked up, her lip doing the same.

"Oh yes." Morgana cooed. "How it seemed like we wouldn't have customers for hours on end, leaving us bored after making up so many sweets and goodies pre-cooked." She continued sultrily. "How I couldn't stop staring at his smooth lower body that looked tantalizing in those black trousers, or how he couldn't stop staring at my fat, pale ass that was too big for my legwear."

Diana's mouth gaped, and Morgana smirked sultrily as she perched one leg on a chair, letting Diana see her large, bubble butt jiggle under those small bikini bottoms. She noticed the handprints on the supple flesh, and Morgana raised her hand, giving it a light spanking with a mouth-watering jiggle.

The Lunari blinked herself out of that. "W-What does that have to do with you knowing about the elevator?"

Morgana snorted. "Isn't it obvious? Evelynn and James walked in as Pantheon plowed me in the back!"

Diana blinked into an appalled expression, brows high and proud. Morgana, on the other hand, had a proud smile.

"And so basically, they found us and she told me about you guys and blah blah blah." Morgana said with a few hand waves. "Look the point is, you and Leona are without a doubt the most active lovers in the League, and it's high time you both start to live up to that."

The Lunari's eyes squinted, brows furrowing with confusion as she heard the approaching of the four beach-goers. Diana immediately looked for Leona, the Radiant Dawn's orange, fiery hair standing out the most before looking at that body and those hips she knew inside and out.

"I'll get you next time Evelynn." Leona said nudging the succubus playfully which earnt a giggle from her.

"Perhaps it should be Diana holding you instead of me Leona." Pantheon said. "I can't imagine I'm very useful in these kinds of games."

"Don't worry about it Pantheon." Leona snorted. "I can't blame you as my thighs must be quite foreign to you." She said, getting a laugh from the warrior.

Diana's heart increased its beat. Morgana left the chair, taking a single step to Pantheon who she pressed her skimpily clothed body against, the man looking at her in response.

"She's not wrong you know." Morgana purred. "The only thighs you should really know are mine."

Pantheon's face reddened, Morgana giving him a smooch on the cheek as Leona left them, striding to Diana and bending over until her face was leveled with the Lunari's, Diana hopelessly avoiding a glance at the woman's buxom, wet chest. Her warmth grew more and more, Leona's innocent smile strangely elevating it.

"I must say; I would prefer it if you'd participate more babe, but coming out of the water to a gorgeous sight such as you is always a win for me." Leona sensually said.

Diana's heart fluttered while increasing its speed. Leona's voice was like an erotic song to her.

_ **SMACK** _

Another yelp left Leona, the Radiant Dawn straightening her posture and turning around, seeing Evelynn's hand down low to show she'd done the naughty deed of spanking the woman. Leona's ass jiggled from the abrupt swivel, Diana's eyes locked on like it was her destiny to stare.

"Evelynn!" Leona barked, hands on her butt like she felt violated.

The succubus sneered and James playfully berated her. Morgana chuckled as Pantheon looked away, trying to hold a sense of nobility.

"Hey, if you bend that big butt of yours over in front of someone like me, it might as well have a sign that says "**HIT ME**"." Evelynn snorted.

Diana finally stood up, finishing off her drink and moving beside Leona, putting her arm around the slightly taller woman and pulling her closer with the Dawn showing nothing but embracement.

"I'm glad you like her behind Evelynn, but please note that I'm the only one allowed to mark it." Diana playfully hissed with a pinch of possessiveness. "Not to mention kiss and worship too."

Leona's brows rose when hearing that, turning to Diana with an amused smile, the Lunari looking at her. Diana had no idea where that came from, but Leona's smile showed she wasn't shy of loving it.

"How many of those mojitos have you had babe?" Leona asked.

Diana rolled her eyes, knowing her words would've caught the woman's attention. "I'm only on my second one."

"Perhaps we should get you a third one." Morgana chimed, her smirk devious and knowing as a reference to what she and Diana discussed. The Lunari glowered back.

"Hmm, I could use a drink actually." Evelynn mused. "Spanking Leona's ass in the hot sun can make a woman thirsty." She winked.

Diana's loins dampened more as Leona chose to copy her arm loop, pulling the Lunari closer in a possessive move. The Radiant Dawn then did something Diana wasn't foreign to by any means, but strictly didn't want it to happen in public.

She grabbed Diana's ass, the soft, voluptuous cheeks bulging through her fingers despite the bikini bottom the Lunari wore.

Diana was lightly dripping now.

"I'll allow that to slide, but if you ever think about touching this ass, consider some of those nails to be broken." She playfully threatened.

Evelynn stuck her tongue out in a childish gesture. Pantheon and James shook their heads, both agreeing to get a drink with their partners following them. Diana averted her gaze from Morgana as the Fallen Angel was no doubt smirking teasingly at the woman, but looked up at the last minute to see the expression anyway.

She also couldn't stop watching Morgana's meaty rear jiggle tantalizingly as she walked away, but stopped looking when Pantheon's hand gently grabbed it.

With Leona and Diana left alone, the Dawn sighed, wanting to sit down and relax under her parasol. Diana did the same, Leona having taken Morgana's chair after inching it closer to her lover. The Radiant Dawn sighed as she lounged back, Diana looking at her body, but averting her gaze.

"So, are you glad you came?" Leona asked, her arms over her head.

Diana was unsure of what she meant but figured it out a moment later.

"But of course I am." Diana replied. "The sun isn't my most favorite thing in the world, but like you said with me attending, it's worth the cost if I get to spend it with you."

"Cost? You make it sound like it's the worst thing in the world." Leona jokingly accused.

"All I'm saying is you can lay under the sun for hours and get a severe sunburn while you can lay under the moon for hours and feel no harm." Diana stated.

Leona laughed, a minor shrug to show her girlfriend had a point. Of course, Diana's words gave her an idea.

"Which reminds me; Diana, if you don't mind that is, do you think you could apply some sun lotion to my back? I'd like to get a little tan going." Leona asked sweetly.

Diana blinked, knowing saying yes would be a terrible idea, but it was too sweet to pass up.

"Of course." She said simply.

Leona smiled, leaning to give the Lunari a quick, but loving kiss. Diana watched as she got off the chair, placing a towel half-way out from the parasol. She then undid the strap for her bikini top, placing it daintily beside the towel and then laying on her stomach.

Diana's prediction came to pass.

The whole time, literally the whole time Leona had been getting ready, the aroused Lunari hadn't stopped looking at that lovely, pampered backside. Diana loved Leona's chest undoubtedly, but she would _kill_ for that lovely ass of hers. Diana just loved the Radiant Dawns butt, and of course, Leona had to bend over when putting the towel out.

"Hello? Diana? You in there?" Leona's voice chimed, small pinches of exasperation.

The Lunari snapped out of it at Leona's voice. The Radiant Dawn was peering over her shoulder, eyes seen when she slid her sunglasses down. Leona gestured to her back, Diana grabbing the lotion while looking at her target. Taking an inhale, Diana squeezed some of the lotion out, rubbing it together in her hands. A short journey to Leona happened next, and with careful movements, Diana squatted down until her pelvic area contacted Leona's lower back.

"Shit!" She thought.

Diana could feel the curve of Leona's plump butt against her own, the Lunari's slightly bigger, but the mere touch caused her loins to leak more moisture.

Luckily, Leona's back was still damp from her time in the water so miraculously the Dawn felt nothing.

"Oh shit. Sorry if I got your bikini bottom wet Diana." Leona apologized. "My skin must still be soaked."

Diana's face forged into a tomato.

"Well come on." Leona encouraged, wiggling her hips a little with Diana's butt feeling the movement. "Give the Dawn her tan."

The Scorn of the Moon took a deep, affirmed breath. She drowned out the arousal amazingly, her lubricated hands beginning their mission of giving the woman her tan.

Diana's hands started at the broad shoulders, Leona's muscles noticeable to the bare hand. Diana gave her a brief massage, Leona softly moaning as she crossed her arms, laying her head on them facing one direction. Diana was proud of herself, going down lower where she felt the crevice of Leona's back. The surface was firm and smooth much like Diana's, though maybe more muscular.

The lotion was eventually applied to the entirety of Leona's lower back, Diana still having some leftover in her hand. Getting a thoughtful idea, Diana leaned forward where she applied the moisture to Leona's arms after getting her to unfold them. Leona opened her eyes, elevating her head to peer at Diana who smiled warmly.

"Perhaps the sun isn't all bad." Diana cooed. "You look beyond amazing in its light babe."

Leona tilted her head in awe and appreciation, leaning to give Diana a tender kiss. The Lunari softly moaned, kissing Leona back and the latter repeated the action.

With Diana's mission accomplished, her arousal returned, and she found herself circling the drain that would cause her to lose control. She cupped Leona's neck, the Dawn doing the same after turning her back slightly for more comfortable positioning. Their tongues mingled, sparring in a wet session of passion. Diana knew this was going to lead somewhere else very soon.

"Wow." A voice said.

Leona and Diana halted their make-out session, Diana immediately glowering as she saw Morgana standing a fair distance, two drinks in her hand. To Diana's brief surprise, James, Evelynn, and Pantheon weren't present.

The Fallen Angel soon smiled mischievously. "You two are in luck; the beach is officially empty now."

Both women's faces turned a shade of red, Diana's darker given her state. The Lunari was extremely frustrated now.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna give me my drink?" Diana spat.

Morgana chuckled huskily. "I don't know, I'm afraid I might be molested if I get any closer."

Diana huffed, getting off Leona and marching to Morgana, snatching the drinks in the blink of an eye. Morgana was unfazed, crossing her arms over her ample chest.

"Well I'd love to stay and watch, but unfortunately… Evelynn accidentally charmed Pantheon so I'm going to have to fix that." Morgana said. "Perhaps you and Leona could join us later on?"

Diana's face winced as Leona did the same. Dicks weren't their forte and Morgana simply cackled. The demon turned around, leaving the two of them with Diana being unable to tear her stare from the pale woman's continuously jiggling ass.

"Does Morgana's ass look better than mine?" Leona asked abruptly.

The Scorn blinked with wide eyes, looking at Leona who was still peering over her shoulder. Diana pouted, Leona giggling as she took a sip of her drink.

"Come on babe, you know I'm kidding right?" Leona asked.

Diana rolled her eyes. Morgana's brief intrusion of her and Leona's make out session had made her arousal decreased which Diana was both grateful and annoyed about. She'd come _**this**_ close to losing it when giving Leona her tanning lotion. She swore she'd been dripping when Leona moaned at the motions based on the wetness of her bikini bottoms.

Diana shook her head, lounging in the chair with her fresh drink. The Lunari brought it to her nose, often enjoying the smell of her drinks before tasting them.

Strangely enough, it smelled sweeter this time. Diana's brows furrowed in wonderment, eyeing the beverage to see if its color was altered. When reaching the conclusion that there was just some more mix, Diana took a sip.

"Ahhh." She sighed.

Smacking her lips lightly to savor the taste, Diana found herself thirsty for more. The Lunari's desire to drink consecutively wasn't very high so this was unusual for her. Diana didn't dwell on it though, taking another sip.

Leona had been enjoying her tan, but when hearing the gulps of her girlfriend in the back, the Dawn grew curious and peered over her shoulder again. To her mild surprise, Diana was practically chugging down her alcoholic drink, her head reared back and the cup held high.

"You might wanna take it easy on that." Leona said, minor concern.

Diana was deaf to her words. The Lunari finished off the drink, slamming the cup down on her seat and panting airily. Diana was without a doubt somewhat inebriated from the drink, but for reasons she couldn't fathom… the flame from before resurfaced.

The Scorn of The Moon blinked a few times, Leona still looking at her with confusion as Diana quickly felt the dampness between her legs return.

"Babe? You okay?" Leona asked, turning her upper body slightly, revealing her large cleavage with no shame.

Diana looked at Leona, eyes narrowed with quiet panting from her mouth. The Lunari's interior was warm like she was an animal in heat. She had no idea where this had come from, but seeing Leona's chest mixed with the curve of her fantastic ass caused Diana to freeze.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"MPH!"

That sound came from Leona who was pushed flatly on her stomach, Diana pouncing her after doing the action. The Solari was at a loss for words, even when she felt her girlfriend lightly grinding her lower back.

"Diana?!" Leona exclaimed. "Wha-?! What're you doing?!"

The Lunari massaged Leona's back vigorously like she was drawing a picture. Diana pressed her ass against the bump of Leona's again, putting a hand on the supple flesh and squeezing it. Leona stiffened up, her face a tomato as Diana kneaded her glutes.

"You must not know how hard it is for me to keep such a noble façade in public when you've got this perfect, soft ass bouncing with each step." Diana huskily purred.

Leona's loins were no doubt a bit damp now. Whenever Diana was in this mood, she would immediately feel warm, the Dawn no longer embarrassed by Diana pouncing her.

"How much did you drink… Di?" Leona asked, using the nickname she gave Diana.

_ **SMACK** _

Leona gasped when her buttocks was slapped by Diana's hand, the flesh dancing as Diana cupped Leona's neck, pulling her up where the Lunari put her chin on Leona's broad shoulder.

"I _love_ it when you call me Di." Diana purred. "I love it as much as you love my ass."

The Radiant Dawn's bikini bottoms were without a doubt moist with some pre. Leona always loved it when Diana spoke about her perfect ass. This tempted the woman to move her hands up in a hopeful attempt to grab those decently large cheeks.

However, Diana merely tsked and pinned Leona's arms. She buried herself in the woman's hair, inhaling deeply and smelling strawberries. Diana then peppered Leona's nape with kisses, the woman staying stationary as Diana explored her body freely.

"Is this payback for… how I teased you in the… elevator?" Leona asked with a hitched voice.

Diana chuckled, having moved down to the woman's waistline, still kissing the tender flesh as she fondled the plump cheeks of Leona. "Far from it babe." She answered. "I'm just doing this because I want to. I could explore your body for hours and never get bored."

Leona's heart fluttered during it's quickening pace. The Dawn felt Diana's bust against her ass, and she chose to flex those glutes.

"Oh, you like me exploring your butt?" Diana teasingly asked.

The woman flipped her fiery hair back, turning with a seductive smile to Diana who was sitting up now, hands on Leona's supple rear.

"Of course I like it, but what I would love is for you to mark it." Leona cooed.

Diana grinned almost wickedly, grabbing Leona's bottom suit and tearing it in half, Leona's mouth gaping as she soon glowered.

"Hey! That was my favorite suit!" She exclaimed, turning her position so she was on her back.

Diana lunged at Leona, tackling her down and immediately pressing her lips against the latters. Leona's brief frustration disappeared, eyes closing as she looped both arms around Diana, both women passionately kissing for what felt like hours. Diana then pulled away, and Leona felt her upper body get exposed to the sunlight again, but it was warmer this time.

That's when she realized Diana had not only removed her lower suit, but also her top!

Leona's face reddened and Diana tossed the top behind her, too far for Leona to reach from her position. The Lunari took a moment to drink in the sight of her pinned girlfriend. Leona's ample chest was finally revealed, the round, large breasts lightly jiggling from Leona's breathing. The woman leaned down, her still concealed top pressing against Leona's chest with the Dawn, once again, freezing.

"You look so fucking sexy when you're submissive." Diana whispered. "Now I see why you enjoy ogling me so much in public."

Leona smiled with a playful glare, elevating her neck and giving Diana a kiss, the Lunari seeing no harm in returning it with equal passion as they made out again. Diana began to grind her clothed waist against Leona's exposed womanhood, the Dawn whimpering and moaning through the wet spar of tongues. Leona's hands moved down to Diana's shapely ass, grabbing both cheeks with some flesh spilling through her fingers as Diana purred approvingly. They constantly exhaled through their nostrils, not wanting to end this, but then… Diana heard a snap.

The Lunari pulled away from Leona who was smiling smugly with another frisky glare. Diana felt her bikini cascade off her body, pooling at her waistline as she narrowed her eyes at the still-smiling Leona.

"You shouldn't have done that." Diana said maliciously.

Leona quickly regretted her choice when Diana grabbed her waist, flipping the larger woman over with strength that proved her muscles weren't for show. Leona grunted, feeling Diana take her position from before on her back, the Lunari's ass pressing further this time against Leona's. Diana grabbed Leona's ass, massaging it before raising it and giving a decisive spanking.

Leona yelped louder than earlier in the water, her buttocks stinging and no doubt having a red handprint. Diana chuckled huskily with a wolfish grin, repeating the action again.

"Diana!" Leona exclaimed, feeling more pain on her ass that she didn't want to run from.

"Yes! Say my name!" Diana commanded. "Say my name as I mark what is rightfully mine!"

If one took a look at the area below Leona's womanhood, they'd see a hefty amount of pre. The woman was always, _always_ the kinkier of the two. She'd grope Diana in the most inappropriate situations with the Lunari rarely returning any kind of resistance.

But damn, when Diana took control of these kinds of situations, mixed with her actions and assertive voice, Leona couldn't help but submit. She'd do anything to keep that Diana present.

"Yes! Yes Diana!" Leona replied. "Mark what is yours and yours forever!"

_ **SMACK** _

Leona's mouth gaped when Diana simultaneously spanked both cheeks, the now marked flesh jiggling as Diana satisfactorily smiled. Her nose twitched, and instantly knowing what it was, the Lunari flipped Leona on her back again, the woman panting as Diana spooned her body lightly into her side, one hand starting a naughty journey down to the woman's waist. Diana's other hand moved to Leona's breasts, grabbing the soft flesh that overwhelmed her hand, Leona looking over to Diana who caringly yet deviously watched her.

"Diana…" Leona breathlessly said.

The Lunari smiled warmly, giving Leona's crook a kiss before going up to her breasts, the hand moving to the other one as Diana enclosed her mouth around the one she'd previously molested. Leona softly moaned almost pitifully, Diana's brows rising as her inner fire did the same.

"Leona." Diana said softly. "Wanna know a secret?"

Leona airily looked to Diana, trying to speak coherently. "Yes… I do." She answered.

"I love you." Diana whispered.

The Radiant Dawn's head fell back like she was relieved to hear those words. Of course she knew Diana loved her, but her just saying it always made Leona's heart flutter.

However, her head lurched back up when Diana's hand moved to her inner thighs. The Lunari looked down with Leona following in a helpless stare of alert.

"I just love your moans… your amazing, kinky personality." Diana cooed, her index and middle finger beginning to circle around Leona's entrance, taking up pre-essence along the way. "How you'll let me do whatever I want when I'm assertive. How you… taste."

Diana then removed the fingers from Leona's inner thigh, the digits being coated and she quickly sucked them dry, Leona watching with astonishment and lust. Diana closed her eyes, savoring Leona's taste before opening them with a predator-like grin.

In the blink of an eye, Diana had taken place before Leona's legs, sitting on her knees as Leona watched with anticipation. Licking her lips, Diana grabbed Leona's legs, the Dawn's eyes widening as she felt the woman lift her lower body effortlessly up. Leona's legs seemed to hang helplessly over her as her ass was high up. Diana grabbed the underside of Leona's thighs when she was in position, and giving her girlfriend one last smile, dove in.

"AH!" Leona screamed.

Diana's tongue delved into the moist, hot depths of Leona's womanhood where it quickly found a wall. After that, the pink muscle began to retract and emerge, treating the throbbing muscle like a punching bag. Leona's eyes rolled up so far one would think they'd go in her head, her tongue laying out and drooling as Diana feasted on what was hers.

"Diana!" Leona wailed.

The Lunari's nose was fill with Leona's heavenly aroma, the Dawn's cries of her name like an erotic song. Diana then took her tongue out of the picture for a moment, giving Leona's pussy suction that the woman wasn't expecting at all. Leona's muscles flexed, teeth barring with her eyes clenched shut in otherworldly ecstasy.

"DIANA! MY MOON!"

What came next for both women wasn't foreign at all. Diana's tongue kept lapping at Leona's folds until she felt the warm reward explode in her mouth, quickly coating her face after pulling out. Leona expelled her love juices in a single, cumbersome wave that left Diana's face a sheeny mess, the white-haired woman not ashamed at all.

Leona felt her legs get released and they flopped down almost lifelessly, her chest heaving with audible panting.

"Mmm, delicious." Diana's voice cooed.

Leona blinked a few times, groaning as she strained to sit up. She saw her girlfriend on her knees, Diana cleaning herself up with no concern of being seen. Leona's legs curled against her chest as she laid back down, still recovering from her climax.

"Oh babe, you look exhausted." The Lunari teased.

The Solari still had to muster up a little more energy to retort back. She sat up again, seeing Diana crawling to her on all fours with a sultry smile. Leona meekly smiled as Diana stopped inches away, the Scorn's back slightly arched to give Leona a good view of her ass.

"Did you seriously say "My Moon" as you came?" Diana asked with a chuckle.

Leona knew it might've been cheesy, but those words weren't untrue either. "What? I'm just saying what's true." She replied with a smile.

Diana huffed with a flip of her hair. "I do suppose I am your Moon… but tell me, are you My Sun?" She asked, head tilted in question.

There was a challenge in Diana's question as expected. Leona felt a second wind moments later, pressing her feet into the sand and moving her face to Diana's where their noses touched, both smiling rather daringly at the other.

"How can I make you scream it?" Leona asked with a toothy smile.

Diana put her digits on her chin while spacing herself from Leona. The Radiant Dawn narrowed her eyes as Diana's position changed to her back arching further, allowing Leona to get a glorious view of her ass.

She almost slapped herself for not thinking of it right off the bat.

Not saying a word, Leona grabbed Diana's arm, pulling her with the Lunari's lips crashing into Leona's, Diana somewhat surprised by the aggression.

"You always know how to rile me up babe." Leona purred.

Diana smirked smugly, feeling her girlfriends hand quickly beginning it's journey to the area it loved the most. During this time, Leona resumed kissing Diana with her hands groping the woman's modest bust, squeezing the soft, supple mounds before giving one a pinch. The Lunari yelped into the kiss, but didn't flee. She looped an arm around Leona's nape as the fiery-haired woman finally grabbed the supple flesh of Diana's ass. The platinum-haired woman ceased her kissing, head elevating with a gasp. This prompted a snicker from Leona.

"Wow, you're all riled up from just that?" Leona teased.

Diana scoffed. "I've been feeling this ever since your ass got slapped in the water."

Leona's expression became surprised and amused. "Really? Well damn Di, you should've told me earlier. We could've taken care of that no problem."

The Lunari's eyes rolled. Leona cupped her butt with both hands now, Diana almost whimpering given her weakness for having her ass fondled. Leona lifted the Lunari up in her arms, Diana's legs wrapping around the woman's waist and hugging it. Their breasts pressed against the other again, nipple against nipple as they kissed again.

"You're going to love what I'm about to do." Leona whispered sensually.

Diana's brow quirked up. She was then let down abruptly and Diana didn't expect that given that she'd landed on her rear. She felt Leona move behind her, Diana not moving as it'd be a futile resistance and also that she didn't want to. Leona's hands mischievously crawled up Diana's arms, reaching her shoulders and massaging them slowly.

"Let me see that ass." She growled with a sinister smile.

A grunt left Diana as she was pushed down almost abusively, her face meeting the towel with her ass sticking up high and proud, all in front of Leona who wolfishly grinned. She got on her knees, leaning forward and grabbing Diana's soft butt, caressing it and earning a quiet purr from the Lunari.

Leona yanked off the damp panties, officially making Diana butt-naked.

Diana had always been a butt-slut. Leona couldn't count how many times she'd woken up with Diana sleeping on her side, the first thing Leona would see being that familiar ass.

Believe it or not, Leona used to greet Diana with a kiss when she'd wake up, but when that shapely rear of hers was all for the woman's taking, Leona's kissing became replaced with a territorial desire to claim that lovely butt. Hell, when they were simply relaxing at home in private, Leona would sneak up on Diana, groping her with the Lunari eventually caving in and dropping her pants to let her supple ass get worshipped.

"So perfect… and beautiful." Leona admirably said. She gave Diana's butt a sharp spanking, the flesh jiggling as Diana inhaled sharply.

"Did… Evelynn's words… inspire you to mark… it?" She asked.

Leona gave another spanking to Diana, the Lunari purring as her flesh danced enticingly. Diana peered over her shoulder, a daring smile and narrowed gaze.

"Is that the best you can do?"

_ **SMACK** _

Diana's mouth twitched with mirth as Leona spanked her again. The Lunari's hindquarters were stinging, but she loved that feeling.

"Pretty sure I could to it harder myself."

_ **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK** _

Diana's eyes fluttered as Leona abused her butt. The reaction was predictable, but they both got a kick out of it. Leona pressed her body against Diana's, the Lunari dripping as those large, soft mounds squished on her smooth skin. Leona grinded her waist against the woman's heated rear, Diana's womanhood becoming further wet.

"I could do it much harder babe, but your question was correct." Leona purred and growled. "I merely just wanted to remind you that you're mine, forever and ever."

The Lunari hummed satisfactorily. Leona could be rough, kinky, and heartwarming, all at the same time.

Leona grabbed Diana's hips rough enough to leave a bruise. The woman peered back, seeing Leona simply gawking at her gloriously marked ass.

Without warning, Leona pulled Diana closer and feasted.

Diana's words turned into slurs, her eyes closed in unbridled bliss as her tongue simply hung out. Leona's tongue sneaked under to her sheeny womanhood as she inhaled Diana's sweet, sweet smell. The tangy essence was hers for the taking, and Leona would have it all.

The Lunari's hands moved to Leona's head, pushing her in slightly further before she couldn't go any further. Leona's hands kneaded Diana's cheeks, her fingers under the shapely cheeks and began to make them bounce and jiggle.

"Ah! Leona!" Diana wailed, not caring if anyone heard them if not already.

The red-haired woman smiled to herself, the tongue still on her womanhood, behaving very similarly to how Diana's did with hers.

Leona's tongue gently caressed her girlfriends pussy before switching it up with her tongue taking jabs and thrusting in deeper, stimulating Diana's lustful state. Eventually, Diana took handfuls of the towel, her face buried in the ground as her bliss heightened from the almost animalistic eagerness of Leona.

"LEONA!" Diana wailed.

That was music to her ears, and Leona wanted to remind Diana of something. She retracted from the woman's rear, expression hazy with an airy smile. Diana immediately glowered back, but Leona put her fingers inside the moist folds, gently rubbing the woman now.

"Oh, does my Moon like this?" Leona teased.

Her fingers slowly dramatically. Diana almost huffed and looked like she was going to lose it, but Leona knew her well enough to keep the pleasure present so she wouldn't move. Diana glowered and it made Leona's spine shiver, but with a single flick of her finger, that scowl turned into an almost pitiful cry of a horny woman.

"Leona!" Diana barked. She audibly breathed to lower her voice. "Don't… tease… me."

The woman laughed sincerely. "I don't want to tease you, but sadly, my desire to hear you say the words outweighs that significantly."

Diana's head straightened when she came to the realization. She'd made Leona say those words when she was eating her out, and while Leona wanted to hear the same thing for her, she'd _force_ Diana to say it out of desire instead of lust.

Such a cruel tease Leona could be sometimes. Diana peered back, Leona still rubbing her lightly.

"Is this because I ruined your suit?" She asked.

Leona only smiled, flipping her hair as she spoke. "I want to hear you say it."

"Leona-"

"Say it."

"-this is ridic-AH!"

Diana's words turned into a yelp as Leona thrust three fingers in deep, teasing her girlfriend as she crawled closer.

"**Say. It."**

Diana huffed, blinking a few times to be sultry and alluring for the woman. Diana pressed her rear against Leona's waist. "Please? My hot, sexy Sun? Won't you eat me out? Fondle with my ass? Let me cover you in my cum so you'll always be a messy, dirty slut?" She started off sweet, then slowly went to a more menacing voice and ended with a growl.

It was more than enough for Leona. She grabbed Diana's ass, not breaking eye contact.

"But of course, my little dirty Moon." She purred.

Leona pushed Diana on her side, having used her ass as leverage and the woman rolled on her back, vulnerable and exposed to Leona.

The woman pounced, devouring Diana's pussy in seconds, the Lunari's annoyance leaving her body with her words turning into slurs and incoherent shouts of pleasure. Leona grabbed her ass, using it to push her face in further and further where the freshest nectar was produced. Diana's climax was no doubt close, and her hands clawed out blindly, grabbing Leona's scalp and pressing in.

"LEONA!" She yelled.

The Dawn smiled before she grazed the warm interior. Moments later, Diana's warmth exploded from her womanhood, showering Leona's eager face in that heavenly sheen. The Dawn took it all like it was her purpose, not allowing any of Diana's essence to be wasted.

Diana eventually released Leona from her grip, flopping on the towel with her hair sprawling out in countless waves of silver. Droplets of sweat were everywhere, the Lunari looking like she'd just had the best session of love-making in months.

Wasn't too far from the truth.

"Aww babe… you'll get a sunburn." Leona's voice gently advised.

Diana managed a chuckle, sitting up to see Leona toweling herself and offering one to the Lunari. Given how wet her bikini pants had been along with her top probably lost in the sand, Diana chose to towel herself too. Leona rested on one of the chairs, gesturing to the one beside her, but instead, Diana joined her on the same seat.

Leona welcomed it, minorly surprised as Diana spooned into her, the Lunari's curvaceous body comfortable atop the burly woman.

"I honestly can't believe we just did that." Diana chuckled.

"I can't believe nobody heard us." Leona said, looping her right hand around to Diana's backside. "By the way, what made you so horny all of a sudden?"

Diana shrugged, unsure of what could've done that.

"Because if you're like that after three drinks… maybe we should try this at a bar next time." Leona snickered.

Diana gave Leona a baffled look, shaking her head as the woman laughed. "Only you would want to have sex in a public bathroom."

"Like the thought of it being in public doesn't turn you on." Leona cooed, giving Diana a peck.

"It doesn't." Diana replied flatly.

Leona snorted. "Well, maybe we can double-date with James and Evelynn can charm your drink. Bet that'll get you going." She teased, embracing the woman further.

Diana chuckled, but a few moments later, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Evelynn? Charms? Drinks?

"Wait a minute…" Diana said looking up as she thought. "Morgana… Evelynn…" She put the clues together. "Oh… that seductive, sneaky bitch." She chuckled to herself, pinching her nose as Leona's brow rose in question.

…

* * *

Morgana took a sip from her cocktail that tasted sweeter than usual. Adjacent to her with a drink in her own hand was Evelynn. The Agony's Embrace was smiling deviously as always, watching Morgana finish off her drink.

"So how hard was it to get Diana to drink it?" Evelynn asked.

The Fallen Angel looked at the succubus after placing the glass down. "It wasn't difficult at all actually. I happened to walk in at the perfect moment. Diana's sexual frustration sealed the deal." She snickered.

Evelynn giggled. "Well, whatever it takes to bring her inner kink demon out. I almost wish we could've gotten your sister to join in somehow."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Kayles' too stuck-up. Not to mention she's not really worth the effort."

"I don't know Morg." Evelynn replied. "Your sister's ass is almost up to par with Elise's."

"Sounds like someone your beloved James Holland should know instead." Morgana spat playfully.

Evelynn giggled as a response. She began to smile deviously as Morgana realized that she was quickly feeling the effects of the aphrodisiac Evelynn had put in her drink. The Fallen Angel quickly left her seat, looking a bit frantic.

"Where's Pantheon right now?"

"I left him in the steam room." Evelynn pointed. "Might want to hurry up before he loses it."

Morgana quickly bolted to the steam room, Evelynn watching her bubble butt jiggle and bounce with each step. The succubus giggled to herself, taking a single gulp from her drink and going into the back of the bar. James's trunks were on the floor and she locked the door, not planning to come out for a while.


End file.
